


Homecoming

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: Olivarry 2016 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 2, M/M, OlivarryWeek2016, Tumblr: olivarryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Olivarry + Jealousy/Protectiveness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late I know...
> 
> Olivarry Week 2016, Day 2: Jealousy/Protectiveness

"What is wrong with you?!"  
Throwing his keys into a bowl and his jacket into the nearest corner, Barry spun around, facing Oliver. The man just gritted his teeth.

"You can't walk around and snap at people! Much less threaten them!" Barry threw his arms in the air. "Could you please say something, at least?!"

Barry stared at his lover, who managed to be angry at everyone today. He had given Cisco his death glare, had snapped at Caitlin when she had spoken to Barry and he had acted like Iris did not even deserve to be acknowledged as a living being.

Oliver pressed his lips together. He knew Barry was angry - but so was he. He just glared back. He knew Barry was with him, but sometimes... "They look at you," he finally spat out.

Barry looked at him with desperate eyes. "What? Yes, Oliver, people look at each other, mostly when they speak to each other!"

"That is not- I am not talking about that."

Barry gripped his arms. "Ollie, I don't understand! What _are_ you talking about?"

Oliver closed his eyes.

There was silence for a few heartbeats. He could feel Barry's hands loosen their grip on his arms. Oliver crumbled.

"They have you," he mumbled, voice carefully neutral. Barry looked at him, still confused, but his anger softening. "What do you mean?"

Oliver stared at his feet. "They get to... see you. And touch you. They are _here_ \- and I am not." His voice softened, letting the bitterness and sadness colour it. Barry's anger vanished like fog hit by the sunlight.

"Ollie..." He tried to look into the archer's eyes, but his lover stared at his feet stubbornly.

"They have you. And I just... They are amazing. They are smart and charming and not broken-" He left the words hanging there. His lips pressed tightly together, he clenched his fists next to his body.

"You're jealous." The wonder in Barry's voice, his surprise made Oliver look up. There was no sign of anger on Barry's face, just affection and softness and understanding and love.

Oliver swallowed. "They are here with you- you could just - they adore you so much - and I'm... I am.." He shrugged helplessly.

He was jealous. But not at them, more at what they had. They could touch Barry, hug him, make him laugh. He was jealous at them for having Barry so close. To have his light in their life.

He couldn't say the words. But Barry had always been able to read it all on his face.

Barry placed his hands carefully on his cheeks. "You are the one I love. And I know it's hard to be so far away - but they need you there. They need their guardian." He pressed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. "And I missed you too, you know?"

Kissing him again, Barry could feel Oliver soften underneath his hands, hand sliding around his waist.

"I'm sorry," Oliver mumbled against his lips. Barry kissed him again. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

They were just standing there, kissing in the doorway. It was okay now.


End file.
